Just Breathe
by colorfulpants
Summary: Short (cheesy) AU Kames fic from a reworked story I wrote several years ago. Already established relationship.


_Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...Breathe out._

James Diamond couldn't tell if he was actually doing the action, saying the mantra out loud, or if it was all in his head.

_Breathe in...Breathe out...breathe in...Breathe out._

This was it, the biggest thing he'd ever do in his life. With a shaky hand he opened the blue velvet box and looked inside. One last check to make sure the object inside was still there. That it hadn't somehow mysteriously jumped , and was currently being buried by a squirrel or a chipmunk for possible later consumption. With the knowledge it was still in there he put the box in his pocket and turned off the car.

_Breathe in...Breathe out...breathe in...Breathe out._

He wasn't sure whether to walk, run or skip to the building in front of him. So he decided on all three, which resulted in three passerby's to laugh at him. If they only knew what was about to happen they wouldn't be laughing so hard or maybe they would. Maybe they would think he was a fool or that he was too young or a plethora of things that he'd heard when other couples got engaged at a young age. He stopped for a second. Maybe he was too young; he was only 23 after all and his boyfriend was 22.

_Breathe in...Breathe out...breathe in...breathe out._

They had been together for four years and it's what he'd wanted for quite some time. He could pinpoint that moment when he knew that Kendall Knight was the one. He was standing onstage, looking out at the audience. There stood Kendall with a huge smile on his face, it was full of love and pride. His stomach had suddenly felt full of butterflies and as if those butterflies were going to take flight and lift him off the ground. He wondered at that moment if that's what an out of body experience felt like. Smiling to himself he started his weird walk, run, skip thing he was doing before. This was definitely what he wanted.

_Breathe in…Breathe out...Breathe in...Breathe out._

The climb from the first floor to fourth floor stairs seemed to take forever. As he climbed the stairs he thought about all the big moments he'd had with Kendall.

Their first date, they had gone to the zoo and thanks to James' celebrity they were able to have close encounters with the animals. He'd never forget the look on Kendall's face when he got to help feed the animals.

The first time he'd said those three little words. He had just come off stage all sweaty and probably smelling. Kendall was there, waiting on him. The green eyed boy threw his arms around James and kissed him soundly. He didn't care that they were surrounded by stagehands, fans and parents when he told Kendall "I love you."

The first time they'd made love. It was Kendall's 18th. He remembered how nervous he was that night, making sure Kendall felt safe and comfortable, but nothing compared to his current nerves.

When he got to the fourth floor landing he put his hand in the pocket that the velvet box was in. Running his fingers over the velvet calmed his nerves a bit. It felt like a blanket he used to have a young child. The hallway in front of him seemed to go on forever, it didn't help that her apartment was at the very end. Then he got to the door and stared at the 4E that was painted on the door. He cleared his throat and raised his hand to knock, though he really didn't need to since he had his own key.

_Breathe in...Breathe out...breathe in...breathe out._

Kendall's hair was mussed and looked as if he'd just awaken from a nap. He was wearing a large gray sweater and his favorite pair of green colored sweat pants, and James thought he'd never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. Kendall moved forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I know I look like a mess but finals are over, I don't have to work today, and I ate leftover Chinese for breakfast."

"That explains the stain on your shirt, you never were good at eating Chinese without wearing It." he gave a nervous chuckle.

Kendall took his hand and led him into the apartment. James wondered if maybe he would be angry for this not being romantic enough. He briefly thought of telling his boyfriend to shower and put on something nice so he could do this in some clichéd way. James sat down on the tan couch and the blond flopped down next to him. He immediately pulled Kendall into him. "I missed you." Kendall squeezed snuggled closer. "Don't be gone that long again okay, cause waking up without you beside me stinks. I mean I know you are a big rock star and all, but I'm your boyfriend and I can be selfish and want you all to myself right?"

_Breathe in...Breathe out...breathe in...breathe out._

The brunet reached into his pocket with his free hand; Kendall had luckily sat down on the side that did not contain the box. "I missed you too and of course you deserve to be selfish because I want that too." he kissed the top the blonds head. "Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." he said out loud causing Kendall to cock his head to the side curiously.

"What?" Kendall laughed lightly, his green eyes sparkling.

James nervously licked his lips and pulled out the velvet box. Kendall sat up straight and his eyes grew wide when James moved to the floor to kneel in front of the couch. Kendall's hands went to his mouth and tears immediately began to fall when James opened the box to reveal a beautiful white-gold ring.

"Kendall Knight I have loved you for four years and I do know without a doubt I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and fall asleep next to you at night. I want us to have a family and grow old together." He said as he slipped the ring onto his lovers finger. "Will you marry me?"

James watched him nod his head vigorously and the nerves seemed to flit away. He stood and pulled Kendall to him for a passionate kiss that left the both of them lightheaded. When they parted James rested his head against Kendall's. The newly engaged couple just stared at each other for a moment, letting it all sink in.

_Breathe in..Breathe out...breathe in...Breathe out._

"So does this mean we can get our own place now?" Kendall suddenly said with a smile.

"Absolutely." James answered.

"Which means we can get a puppy." His face lit up like a child's on their birthday. "Or a kitten, oh no wait how about a bunny. I've always wanted a bunny, or..."

"Kendall if you want a platypus we'll get one." James chuckled.

"How about a monkey?"

"Sure." James laughed.

"Ducks?" Kendall smirked.

"Well, that goes without saying?"

"Oh, what about..." He began but James silenced him with another short but sweet kiss. He realized that an amazing future lay ahead of them and breathing had never come so easy.


End file.
